


Dominant Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: The Charr Romance [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead End made a promise to Breakdown that Starscream would pay for using Breakdown the way he did. Now comes payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant Dead End

"Hello, Starscream. Got yourself in a bit of a bind, haven't you?" 

Those were not the first words Starscream wanted to hear after a period of unexplained unconsciousness. He _especially_ did not want to hear them and then find out that he was firmly strapped down on a repair bay table.

At least it was Dead End's cool voice, and not Galvatron's, that Starscream was hearing. He activated his optics. Dead End stood beside his head, looking at him; above him, Starscream could see the grimy ceiling of some ancient warehouse or hangar bay. No one else was around.

Dead End looked down at the helpless white, red and blue Seeker. "I see you're back among the living, Starscream. It was quite a surprise seeing you strolling down the main concourse of Jewel Downport without a care in the world--but then, I suppose if I came back from the dead, I'd be rather carefree myself."

Starscream pulled at the restraining clamps, to no avail. "I suppose you're going to haul me back to Galvatron, so he can kill me again?"

"Oh my, no. I don't like him enough to go to _that_ much effort. This is purely personal." Starscream could _hear_ the nasty smirk that he couldn't see past Dead End's mask. Dead End bent down close to Starscream's head and whispered in his audials, "You _used_ me and Breakdown for your own pleasure, and then drove him into a paranoid catatonic fit through your own thoughtless stupidity!"

The dark red Stunticon climbed onto the repair table with Starscream, straddling the tip of his nosecone, pinning the Seeker's thighs between his own powerful thighs. "Turn about is fair play, Screamer!" Dead End growled softly as he unhinged several of Starscream's access plates, then unlatched one of his own.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Starscream said, his voice rising higher with fear.

"Nothing fatal. You were only stupid and thoughtless, not malicious. You probably thought you were being helpful, so this won't even be painful. More the opposite." Dead End's engine revved as he began to probe the interface to Starscream's primary sensor net. "But you will live up to your nickname, Screamer!"

\-- FIN --


End file.
